Fangs & Claws
by Ramotith
Summary: Velken is the bastard son of the Valerious clan has been traveling from tow to town causing death and destruction in his path. Alerra the shunned bride of Dracula has decided to join him in his adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fangs & Claws

Rated: T-M

Synopsys: Velken is the bastard son of the Valerious clan has been traveling from town to town causing death and destruction in his path. Aleera the shunned bride of Dracula has decided to join him on his adventure.

Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing or its characters.

Chapter: 1

-Somewhere in Transylvania-

I walked into a small pub so I can have a drink or maybe a bite to eat, being hunted down like an animal in London can tire a person like myself. I touched the bullet-wound on my shoulder that's slowly healing "Ouch! Damn Vatican's and their silver bullets." I mumble to myself as I enter the pub.

Inside I see people singing and cheering as if was their last day in this world. Men drinking beer and scandalize clad women dancing on the table. This is really a sight to behold, it's a shame it won't last long cause I looked to my right I see a beautiful red headed woman drinking a glass of wine only it's not wine, I can tell by the smell all the way from here that its blood, she is a vampire, a very attractive one at that.

I asked the bartender for a glass of water "A glass of water please." suddenly the whole place stopped and stared at my direction. After a few moments everybody started laughing at me well not everyone, the vampire continued drinking without a care while staring at the window as if she's waiting for someone.

She finally turned her head at my direction and gave me a seductive smile as if she is inviting me to come over which I did but my path was soon blocked by a tall overweight man that smells like he hasn't bathe in a month or two and its killing my senses "Where do you think you're going pretty boy. The lady is with me." he puffed his chest that only make him look more disgusting "Really?" I looked behind him and the seductive temptress blew me a kiss "You must be drunk my smelly friend, why don't you sit down before you hurt yourself." I grinned at his ugly face.

The fat pig grew angry "You little SLUG! Who do you think you are?" he threw his fist at my direction but I dodged it with little effort. The pig continued swinging and I keep dodging as the crowed started cheering on the pig to hit me but soon they all went silent as I leapt in the air and drove my left knee straight at his face knocking him out.

Everyone looked at me in awed, suddenly I heard the sound of clapping from behind me "Bravo, I never seen such graces in a bar-fight before, bravo." she continued clapping. I couldn't help but smile at her compliment "Thank you. I." I was cut short as I was tackle to the ground by the fat pig, guess he has hard head "You think this is over pretty boy?" he grabbed a bottle that was on the floor and smashed it in half then pointed the sharp edges at my eye "Time to die pretty boy." he raised the bottle, ready to run it through my face when [SNAP] the pigs neck has been twisted till it was facing the person behind him and that person was the vampire.

She pushed the pig off me with her foot with little effort and offered her hand to me while giving me a mischievous grin. My bruised pride got the better of me and swatted her hand away "I didn't needed your help." I spat but she laugh at me in a sweet tone "Sure sweetie, whatever you say." then she turned her attention to the audience.

They were all petrified until a young woman screamed "Demon! Someone help us!" she ran towards the door but was cut off by the vampires speed and was grabbed by the neck "Ah, ah, my pet. I didn't say you can leave." she smiled wickedly as she holds her prey like a living doll "P-please let me go." she cried, shedding tears in which the vampire took notice and liked her tears away "Let me think." she tapped her chin "Hmm. No." she said coldly with her eyes turning red and in one swift motion she tore the young girls head off letting blood gush out of her neck like a fountain. The blood plashed all over her beautiful face and trickled down her ample breast and its causing the wolf inside me growled with delight. Once the body stopped poring-out blood for her, she tossed the body as if was garbage while still holding the head by the hair.

She walked towards the scared people that are hiding in a corner like frighten rabbits "Anybody want this?" she hissed at them and tossed the head at a scrawny man, he screamed and kicked the head away and it rolled under a table. The rest of them started praying in which I find it funny that these people still think that God will save them, these people who just a minute ago was cheering on a pig of a man to kill me (feh) and they call me an animal.

Suddenly I heard a cocking of a gun. I turned to where the sound came from. It's the bartender holding a musket and he is aiming at the vampire "Die, devil." I reacted fast and grabbed a knife that's on the table and threw it at him and it went through his head, killing him instantly. The vampire looked at my direction and smiled "I didn't need your help." she said teasingly. I smiled back at her "Sure sweetie, whatever you say." we both laugh.

She walked over to me, hips swaying left and right, eyes bright purple and lips you want to ravish. I closed my eyes thinking of all the thing I want to do to her; tear her clothes off and explore every inch of her body, enter her till she cries out my name and then let my wolf out and "You have a dirty mind. I like it." I opened my eyes in shock "Damn must be talking out loud again." I mumbled to myself which caused her to giggle "No my sweet I just read your mind that's all." she lean in closer to my ear "Just so you know, I can't hardly wait for you to do does things to me but first why don't you have something to eat. I'm sure a handsome werewolf like yourself is very hungry after that fight you had." she tugged at my ear, making me shiver "Well, I am very hungry." I smiled at her and then turn my attention to her lunch menu.

They still haven't moved, probably still in shock not wanting to suffer the same fate as the girl. I heard the door being locked by the vampire "I'll be upstairs getting myself ready for you. Now don't play with your food too long, I want to have you all to myself before the sun rises." she winked at me and head upstairs.

My stomach is growling loudly, the wolf want's to come out and play "Well everyone you don't have to worry about the vampire anymore, because you're true hell starts right about." the hands on the clock just hit twelve "Now." I growled, tearing off my shirt, my bones started cracking, skin stretched to the limit till it started to tare like paper and brown fur sprouted out, my teeth started to grow fangs, hands grew claws that are sharper than any sword, my eyes turning yellow. The transformation is completed, there is no humanity left just a hulking wolf man craving for flesh and the sounds of screaming from the people in the pub just rung the dinner bell.

A half-hour later I transformed back to my normal self and looked at my work. Everyone has been torn to pieces, there's even a piece of someone's leg dangling on the ceiling fan "Well I'm full, time for dessert." I whispered to myself "Are you finish eating my sweet? I'm getting lonely." came the seductive voice from upstairs "Coming." I kicked the fur that was on my feet and dashed upstairs leaving the pile of corpses.

As I reached upstairs I've notice that there are a lot doors "Hmm, now which one is she in?" I wonder as I opened them one by one and each one she's not in it "The hell with this." I closed my eyes and let my nose do the work. Finally I pick-up her scent and headed towards the room she's in.

When I opened the door I was welcomed by scented candles and flower peddles on the floor leading to the bedroom. I knock on the door and was answered by her seductive voice "Come in." so I did but was surprised that it was empty. Suddenly I felt a presence from behind, it was her but I got the upper hand and grabbed her by her waist then flung her on the bed "Oooh so ruff, I like that in a man." she smiled lustfully "Well if you like that then you will love what I'm gonna do to you." I whispered to her seductively "Hmm, I can't wait but first what is your name so can yell it when I reach ecstasy." How can I refuse a woman's request "It's Velken, and you my angel of death my I have the honor of your name so that I can do the same." I said, walking towards the bed while removing my torn pants. She removed her clothes as well exposing her beautiful naked body "Its Aleera my sweet." she said extending her hands for me to hold.

I took her hands, lifting her out of the bed and kiss them "Aleera. Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman." her face turned crimson "You flatterer." she pulled me on to the bed "Hope your technique is better than your words." I chuckled "You'll soon find out." I responded as we both crushed are lips together and when she snaps her fingers the candles went out and continued our lovemaking all through the night.

A/N: Well this is my first attempt at a Van Helsing fic. I made this cause I these two would make a cute couple if Velken was a villain and not a crybaby. Reviews are welcome cause without them I lose interest and forget about it. Have a nice day/night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fangs & Claws

Rated: T-M

Synopsys: Velkan is the bastard son of the Valerious clan has been traveling from town to town causing death and destruction in his path. Aleera the shunned bride of Dracula has decided to join him on his adventure.

Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing or its characters.

Chapter: 2

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the light of the sun touching my face. Then I realize "The Sun!" I sprung out of bed and pulled the sheets "Aleera!" but she isn't sleeping on the bed "Aleera?" I was about to yell her name again when I heard her voice "[Yawn] keep it down mi amor* I'm trying to sleep." she complained.

I looked up to see her hanging upside-down on the ceiling. I sigh in relief "I'm sorry, is just the sun is" she stopped me "I know, I felt its presence a while ago, that's why I'm up here so that I won't get burned by its ray's." she smiled "Be a dear and close the window so I can sleep on the bed, please."

I did as she ask and walked towards the window, shutting it so that no rays can come in "Okay it's closed, you can come down" I looked up and she was off the ceiling and laying on the bed, snuggling the pillow "now." she giggled "Yes." I chuckled. I let her sleep while I headed towards the bathroom to prepare her a warm bath.

I never expected the bathroom to be so clean, giving that were in a pub. I mean the sink it is spotless, the tub looks like it's made for royalty. We must be sleeping in a special room that's made for important people to have affairs like my father or mother when I was a child. I turned on the hot water and grabbed a bottle containing liquid soap and poured it in the water. I stirred it so that bubbles start's forming and then turned off the faucet.

I walked to where Aleera is sleeping then lean over to her ear and whisper "I have the bath ready for you when you're ready. I'll be downstairs to clean the mess I made last night." I kissed her cheek then put on what's left of my pants and headed downstairs.

Once I made it downstairs, I was welcomed by the most potent stench "My God." I protested as I see rats chewing on fingernails, flies swarming all over the place and maggots slithering on the floor "This will take a while." grumbling to myself. The first thing I did was opened the door to the basement and started throwing the body parts. One by one they get tossed down and the rats soon follow the pieces as well as the flies. I grabbed a mop and bucket and started to mop the floor covered in blood.

An hour later I've finish mopping and poured the bucket of blood into the basement and shut the door "Well that settles that. Now to see if." suddenly there was a knock on the door "This is Inspector Cox open up at once." he yelled "Damn it." I cursed myself "Coming." I walked to the door and opened it reveling a short, stocky, bald man, wearing a police uniform with a badge that says Inspector "Good evening inspector. How may I help you." I smiled at him but he just barged in "You're not the owner. Where is he?" he demanded "He's away and won't be back till tomorrow." I said still smiling "Really?" he raised his eyebrow "Yes." I nodded.

He paced around the room, then he finally spoke "There are reports of people missing and they're all traced back to this pub." he said while giving a cold stare at my direction "Well inspector this also an Inn. So maybe they're all hung-over and are all upstairs sleeping it off. Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you one of them? I'm sure she'll be happy to answer your questions." I offer which he agrees "Very well." and I lead him to Aleera's room.

As we walked I notice his pistol "That's a nice pistol inspector. Is it custom made?" I questioned "Huh? Yes had it specially made once I made inspector. Never fired it so it's still new like a newborn baby." he grinned "Can I hold it?" his mood changed back to his cold-self "You'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands boy." my wolf started to growl at his comment.

We finally reached Aleera's room and knock on the door "Aleera? It's Velken. I'm here with an inspector Cox, who wants to ask you some questions." then I opened the door so we can both go in.

I watched the inspector looking around the room "Well, boy, nobody seems to be here and you're wasting my time. Why don't we have a little talk at the sta-" I raised my hand to interrupt "Why don't you check the bathroom to make sure." he let out a huff and headed to the bathroom.

As soon as he opened the door he was taken by surprised by what he has seen "What in all that is holy?" he trembled as he sees Aleera in her demon form letting out a loud shriek. The inspector backed away still trembling "What is this?" as he bump into me "This! My dear inspector is called your early retirement." I grabbed his neck and lifted him up forcing him to look at me as my eyes turn yellow and growled loudly in his face and then slammed his face to the floor, cracking his skull.

I presented his body to Aleera "Breakfast is served milady." she giggled and took the body "Thank you mi amor. You are a true prince." she smiled and plunged her fangs at his neck and in seconds the body was completely drained "Mmm just the right age." she moan and let the body drop "A nice warm bath and a delicious breakfast, you sure know how to spoil a woman my sweet." I chuckled at her and wrap my arms around her waist and lean in for a kiss but she backed away "Mi amor wait, I'm still in this form." I just shrugged "We made love in my wolf-form. I think it's only fair that we make love in your form." I whisper huskily in her ear, causing her to blush "You mean it?" she said as I crush my lips to hers in response then broke the kiss "Yes, I do."

We continued kissing until we've decided to take our enjoyment to the bedroom but not before I grab the inspectors pistol and placed it in my pocket "You said yourself inspector, out of your cold dead hands." I smiled while stepping over the body and headed to the bedroom for another round of passion with my demon goddess.

A/N: Mi Amor = Spanish for My love. Watch the commentary and the actor who played Dracula said that the Brides came from Italy=Verona, America=Marishka and Spain=Aleera and decided to give her a Spanish accent (not much).

A for Velken he's only fiendish on the three days/nights of the full moon after that his morals(humanity) takes over while the wolf sleeps.

I was thinking when he transforms to his Wolf-form that the point of view is done by his prey, opponent's cause like every werewolf once you change its lights out and you wake up next to a corps. Unless you know [Growl] ;) so give me a yes or no if it's a good idea.

And most of all Thank You all for your kind reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fangs & Claws

Rated: T-M

Synopsys: Velken is the bastard son of the Valerious clan has been traveling from town to town causing death and destruction in his path. Aleera the shunned bride of Dracula has decided to join him on his adventure.

Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing or its characters.

Chapter: 3

Velken and I both decided that it's time to leave the Pub. The stench of rotting corpses that is coming from the basement is starting to reach our room. He suggested that we go to a cabin up in the forest. He said it's very spacious and lots of prey for us to feed on whether it be animal or human.

He went off to get a carriage with a horse while I start packing some clothes for us. It wasn't hard, most of the former guest in each room has left some clothing that fit us perfectly and placed them in a small chest for easy lifting not that it really bother me but it draws less attention to us if they see me carrying I giant chest with one hand. The last article of clothing was a sexy French Maid outfit "I wonder if Velken likes role-playing?" I smile wickedly and place it on top of the pile and shut the chest "I'll soon find out." I giggle and headed downstairs.

I shut the door and locked it. Then I hear the sound of hoofs. I turned to see Velken with the carriage "Hello milady. Your carriage awaits." he smiles, jumping off, opened the door and offering his hand to me "Milady." I giggle and took his hand "Such a gentlemen." and enter the carriage.

We start heading towards the main road when suddenly the carriage is slowing down. I looked through the window were I see two men in black coats. One of them is a tall red-head holding a long sword in his hand and a short man holding a crossbow pointing right at Velken. The tall man was demanding him to stop but Velken was persistent "Me and my wife are going home, so get out of the way." he yelled at them but sounded more like a growl, hopefully they didn't notice.

The short man yelled back "You will turn around NOW!" and fired missing him as a warning. I was about to open the door when suddenly the carriage started moving with great speed almost running over the two men. I look at the back window to see them mounting on their horses chasing us. I opened the door a yell at him "They're following us." he nodded "Don't worry we ca-" an arrow hit him on the shoulder "ARGH!" he growled "Mi Amor!" my eyes widen "I'm alright." he reassure me as he pulled the arrow out.

I grew angry "I'll rip their throat out with my teeth." I hiss as I leaped out the door and started to transform to my demon form; my skin turned pale, hands extended with long sharp nails, eyes blood-red and long demonic wings. I flew right between them, knocking them both off their horses.

I transformed back and walked towards the tall man, fangs extended ready to do what I planned to do to them. The tall man try to get up but I soon drove my fist to his face and he fell right back to the ground "You should have left us alone." I look and see that he is wearing a Vatican hunter's badge "Vatican?" suddenly I got hit in stomach by an arrow and screamed in agony "You like that bloodsucker? Special tipped arrows to immobilize the supernatural for a short time." he smiled then kicked my face, knocking me on the floor then looked at his partner "What's the matter Alec? Did the hell slut knock you off your ass?" he started laughing.

I pulled out the arrow "You'll pay for th-" suddenly I felt dizzy "Wh-What's happening?" everything is spinning "He,he,he that's the special poison witch. You won't be causing more problems to this town and once were done with you, we'll go look for your husband and bring both your heads to the Vatican and get handsomely rewarded." he chuckled. I try getting up but I keep falling down "Don't waste your time it will be over soon, right Alec?" the tall man nodded "Right." he pulled out his long sword and positioned himself to deliver the deathblow.

I closed my eyes and thought of Velken before a meet my end. But then I heard the sound of a loud growl but my eyes are so heavy due to the poison I can't open them but I can hear the sound of screaming coming from the hunters "S..s..stay back or I'll kill herAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" then finally, I blacked out.

I woke up by the smell of burning wood. I was laying on a couch "Where?" I hear the sound of the door opening, reveling Velken holding a glass filled with blood. He notices that I have awakened "Thank haven that you're awake." he smiled happily and gave me the glass "Fresh batch for my loving goddess." I smile back and gladly took the glass and took a sip "Hmm this taste delicious." he sit beside me not taking his eyes off me "I added herbs and spices that are used to make blood pudding to give it an extra kick." he informed while rubbing my back, making me purr like a kitten.

His rubbing technique is driving me wild "Mmm, mi amor right there, like that ohhh." I arched my back and moan louder that I almost dropped my glass. I lean over to his ear "Why don't you give me a tour of the cabin." I whisper seductively so he catches my meaning "Your wish is my pleasure." he smiled while getting up and offering his hand to me.

I finished the last drop of blood from my glass and placed it on the small table and took his hand "Shall we?" he said "Yes, my lobo we shall." I giggle as he leads me to every room so that it will be chrism with our love.

A/N: Sorry for making this a filler story. I just wanted to make an Aleera pov so that it shows her true feeling towards Velken and not just a fling. Again thanks for your kind reviews and keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fangs & Claws

Rated: T-M

Synopsys: Velken is the bastard son of the Valerious clan has been traveling from town to town causing death and destruction in his path. Aleera the shunned bride of Dracula has decided to join him on his adventure.

Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing or its characters.

Chapter: 4

The sun is coming up. Aleera is resting on top of me and purring like a kitten "I guess you love the French Maid outfit?" she ask me as she kiss my chest and place her head on it. I chuckled lovingly "Does this answer your question?" I smile and grab her buttock and give them a hard squeeze "Mi Amor! Mmmmm..you're such a naughty puppy." she got up and started to straddle me with her hip's, making me growl with delight "As much as want to continue our lovemaking Aleera but the suns coming and you need your rest so that we can have some fun later when we go to town and have dinner and dancing." I smile at her while giving a playful smack at her butt for her to scoot-over "Oh. Very well." she pouted and moved over for me to get up "Don't give me the hurt look, it won't work." I looked at her arms crossed but she's still giving me the look "Okay fine, but I get to be on top this time." I jump back into bed and crushed my lips with hers as we go for another round.

I was able to get out of bed without waking her and put my pants on that was on top of her French maid outfit. I place her outfit in the closet and walked over to her, place the blanket over her and give her a kiss on the cheek "Sleep well my love, while I take care of a few things." I whisper softly and left the room.

Outside I walked to the big oak tree that was not too far from the cabin. There are two large clay jars that are almost filled with blood. I looked up to see one of the hunters that I dismembered, his legs dangled on a rope while his torso to another "You sure have a lot to give for such a short man." I grin then sealed the jars and moved them out of the way. I pulled a knife from my pocket and cut the rope's letting the legs and torso fall on the ground.

As both body parts plop I heard the sounds of crows that are perched in the tree with their eyes glowing bright green "So, looks like the Crow Witch sent her children to find scraps for her to eat. Am I right?" they all caw in unison making me chuckle "Alright. Here you go." I tossed the hunters torso and they all dive down and started to tear apart every piece of flesh until there was nothing left except the eyes which are still being fiddled around by two chicks.

I walked towards them and gave them a hand "Here let me help." I reach out and rip both eyes out of its sockets and gave each chick one "Now go home and tell your mother that if she wants more she'll have to find it somewhere else." I smiled at them as they finish swallowing their food and flew away while making little cawing sounds.

When they're finally gone I grabbed the skull and rip it from the torso "Ah, Sweet Bread, this will be great for a quick snack." I grin and walked towards the jars to pick them up and placed them with the skull on the porch "Now that's been taken care of, I can now focus on my next task at hand."

I reached the out-house and unlocked it, there lay the other hunter still fighting his chains "Well Mr. Hunter you do have a lot of fight left in you but you're wasting your time, does chains are special made to keep me in line when I was a child." I sneered at him "Damn You! Let me go you Bastard! And where's my partner?" he spat at me "Oh yes him, well he's food to the Crow Witch now but don't worry his blood will keep my woman happy for at least five months." I chuckle "Bastard! May God curse you to Hell!" he snarled. I lean in close "God cursed me since the day I was born but I won't let that rule over me." I smile and grabbed his leg and drag him outside.

I tied a rope around his legs to his horse and gave him a little warning "Your horse will take you back to town, you should be thankful that I spare your worthless life for what you and your partner try to do to my woman." I growled "But I want you to give a message to your masters. Tell them that for now on this town belongs to me and my mate and if a see or smell just one of your agents, let's just say it won't be as pleasant as what I did to your partner." I snort placing his partners badge in his pocket " Are we clear?" he nodded in fear "Good, now get the hell out of my sight." I smack the horse so that it starts running towards the town with great speed while dragging the hunter.

I took a deep breath and prey that my performance was good enough for them to leave us alone, at least till I find us a permanent home for us "Well time to do some cooking for when Aleera wakes up." I mumbled and headed towards the cabin.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Had too much work and so little time. Anyway Thanks you all for your kind reviews and keep'em coming cause without it I get sad. Oh and Sweet Bread is a nice way to say Brains ;).


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fangs & Claws

Rated: T-M

Synopsys: Velken is the bastard son of the Valerious clan has been traveling from town to town causing death and destruction in his path. Aleera the shunned bride of Dracula has decided to join him on his adventure.

Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing or its characters.

Chapter: 5

For the past six months we were ruling this town. People coward in fear, some wish to be our servants but as I look at Velken's eyes with the look of disgust "Is something the matter mi amor? Isn't this what you wanted?" I ask in concerned. He turned his gaze at me "Yes and no my love." he half smiled "What do you mean?" I questioned, grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze "When I decided to come back to this hellhole, I've dreamed of ruling this town but all I ruled is Cattle!, nothing but food for us to fill our belly's. No my love I want to be the ruler of The Children of the Night."

My eyes grew wide in shock and let go of his hand "You, you speak of madness Velken. The Children of the Night are ruled by two vampire lords. One ruled by my former master Lord Dracula and when he is asleep then Lord Orlock takes his place. You can't possibly think you can beat them alone."

He look at me seriously and smiled "My dear Aleera, I am very aware that is crazy to face them but I have a plan and for it to succeed I need you to have complete faith in me. Can you do that for me my love?" I stared at him for a second and nod "Yes mi amor." he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close for a kiss "Good." he grin and we continued kissing.

We continued walking till we reached a castle that seems to be abandon "What is this place my sweet? It looks abandon." I raised an eyebrow "This is our new home Aleera." he smiled while grabbing the lock of the front gate and crushing it with his bare hand "There." he pushed the gate open "After you milady." he grinned "Such a gentlemen as always mi amor." I giggle and walked inside with him not far behind.

As went inside the castle we were greeted by flying bats "Lovely." I said sarcastic "Yeah. Home sweet home." he said pulling a switch so that the lights could turn on and when it did my breath was taken away by my surroundings "Velken. This is beautiful." I gasp still in awed that such place hasn't been raided by thieves.

As I kept walking around I notice a painting of a man wearing armor "Boris Valerious." so this is the home of the Valerious clan an enemy of my former master "I see you met my stepfather." I turned to see Velken looking annoyed when he sees the painting "Stepfather? You mean you're part of the Valerious clan?" I said "Yes and no. My mother had an affair with one of his soldier but she did not suspect that my real father the soldier she had the affair with is a lycanthrope working for Dracula to get information he can use to destroy Boris. But Boris found out about the affair and demanded my mother to have me disposed but my mother refused. Boris took mercy on me but when I turned sixteen I started to feel sick, my head was hurting, my bones ached and my skin feels like they were about to tear apart. The next day I woke up with a dead horse next to me and fur all around me and when Boris opened the stable doors and saw what I have done that's when my life went straight to hell." he paused for a second "If you only knew what I went through. Having been chained up and whipped to death by a man you though was your father till you pass out from the pain only to wake up for him to do it again." he walked towards the fireplace and light it up with a match "It wasn't till my mother found out what Boris was doing that she had no choice but to send me away to her cousin home in London."

He walked to where the painting that is placed on the wall. He grabbed a sword that is held by a suit of armor and begins to cut the painting off its frame "It didn't last long as I grew older my conditioned has become more and more of a burden to my guardians and tossed me out into the streets." he picked up the painting and tossed the sword aside while continuing his tragic story "I was alone and hungry and worse being hunted by the would be hunters by the Vatican. One day I was cornered by three hunters and as I stared at a barrel of the gun I was rescued by a Giant. He called himself Mr. Hyde and made short work on the hunters." I detected a grin in his face "He took me in and raised me as his own. He showed me that he too has a duel persona. That his real name is Dr. Jekyll and he made me his junior assistant by day while Mr. Hyde taught me combat and controlling the Wolf inside me. He(them) were a better father(s) than this piece of SHIT! I have holding in my hand." he growled and tossed the painting into the fire "Burn in hell you son of a bitch and tell the Devil I said hello." he spit on the fire.

I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist "I'm so sorry mi amor." I squeeze him tighter "It's all in the past now my love." he turned around to look at me and smile "Now why don't we go upstairs and have a welcome home cele-" [sniff] he paused at midsentence "What is it my swe-" he place his finger on my lips "Were not alone." he whispered in my ear. Then suddenly the lights went out follow by a loud wale "AAAAAWWWWWWW!"

Velken picked up the sword he tossed to the floor and handed it to me "Look like we have an uninvited guest. So what do you say love, ready to go hunting." he smiled at me "Yes, mi amor, let's go hunting." I giggle wickedly and transformed to my demon form and flew up to the air while Velken transformed to his wolf form and we both followed the sound of whatever causing does horrific sounds and kill it.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, having a bit of writers block thanks to the upcoming Holidays at work and little rest. Anyways next chapter Velken and Aleera confront their unwelcome guest but is it friend or foe but I give you a hint, he loves to read The Bible.


End file.
